The Symmetrical Love Life of Death the Kid
by Tomcat2425
Summary: This is a KidxYou story, where you can enter your name so it's a romance story between you and Death the Kid, nuff said, just read!


"(Name)!" Your best friend and weapon partner screams into your ears, your eyes snap open as (Friend's Name) starts to shake your shoulders, "I-I-I'm a-a-waaaak-ke!" you try to shout into her/his ear, they stop shaking you and smile happily, "Today's gonna be awesome! We're finally going to be students at the DWMA!" She/He shouts happily, you nod remembering how hard it was to travel to DeathCity and find a place to live, "Yup! I can't wait to meet new people!" You reply happily but deep down you are feeling really nervous.

You dress into a (favorite color), (any top) and (color), (any pants/skirt), & put your hair up into a ponytail, you stuff a piece of toast into your mouth and walk outside of your small home and onto the balcony, "Succubus." You command & a (favorite color) skateboard with the Cheshire cat's face on the bottom of it appeared from your hand. "Ready to go?" asks (friend name) changing into Gauntlet Tiger Claws onto your hands, "Yup!..." You falter as you lift your skateboard and fly through the sky.

Your mother was a Bakeneko and passed that trait onto you before she died, your human father never knew that your mother was a monster from another world and so he always feared you, he would abuse you and treat you worse and worse everyday, then you met (friend name), your soul wavelengths matched evenly and you could even use her/his weapon form would ease, she/he told you about this school and you ran away with (her/him) on Succubus and barely survived the travel and hardships you faced before coming to Death City.

You land safely onto the ground in front of the DWMA and stare at it in wonder as (friend name) changes back to human form and stares at the academy too. A blue man with squirrel like teeth, dreads comes and yells at you, "Hey! What are you doing out of class?!" He shouts at you, "U-Uh um I'm new here, my names' (full name), i'm a meister and this is my weapon partner," you stammer gesturing to your friend, "I'm (friend full name)!" she/he shouts enthusiastically, "Well then, let me take you to Lord Death's room, and he'll help you get situated," the blue man replies, showing no emotion in his face.

You take a step back, unsure if you want to follow this guy or not, he notices you backing away and gives a small laugh, "Don't worry, I was never the man to lie or eat anyone's flesh!" He replied heartily, "Eh heh...heh heh...hah..." You laugh awkwardly, "I like him!" Your partner smiles happily, following the blue man to the Death Room, you sigh and hang your head as they go through the hallway to Death's room, where you see a cute boy about your age with black hair and three odd white stripes on only the right side of his hair and he was wearing a black suit with other rectangles on it, he was talking to a black bouncy thingy that was wearing a mask,

"Oh look who's here!" The black thing exclaimed, the boy turned around and looked at you, he smiled at your outfit but frowned at your hair, you notice him staring at you and you take out your pony tail, hiding behind the curtain of your (hair color) hair, his lips form into a smile as (friend name) whispers in your ear, "Um...(Name)?" She/He asks, "Yeah?" You whisper back, "Are you okay?" They ask, "Yeah, why?" You reply, "Well Lord Death just asked you your name aren't you going to tell him?" (Friend name) asks, you stand there and your face gets red,

"I-I'm (full name)!" You stammer and bow quickly, you glance at the boy, he had a small smile on his face, "I am Lord Death, and this is my son, Death the Kid." Lord Death bounced happily, his large hands gesturing to the boy, "But you can call me Kid," Kid smiles at you and your cheeks tint pink, "And what is your name?" Lord Death asks your friend, "(Friend full name)!" She/He shouts happily, "Are you a weapon or a meister?" Lord Death asks you, "I am a meister and my partner is my weaoon, Gauntlet Tiger Claws," you reply,

"I see! I see! Well I will leave you two with my son today; if you have any questions just ask Kid!" Lord Death bounces happily, "Kid, (name) and (friend name) is in Class Crescent Moon, take them with you please," Death says to Kid, "Understood, father." He replies and you two walk out of the Death Room, "Hmmm, what an odd soul..." Lord Death mutters to himself turning to his mirror, you, (friend name) and Kid are walking through the hallways, silently, you take a glance at Kid, he feels your eyes on him and he turns and smiles at you, "What?" He asks,

"U-Um, can you show me where the Music Room is please!" You say nervously, he chuckles and takes your wrist gently, "It's this way," he replies dragging you around a corner, you feel a tap on your shoulder behind you and you see (friend name) snickering and pointing at you, your cheeks turn pink, "What's so funny?" Kid asks questionly, "Oh, it's nothing!" She/He replies smiling and winking at you, "Here we are!" Kid exclaims, stopping in front if two large doors, you walk cautiously up to the doors and gently push them open, revealing a big room, filled with every known instrument.

You eyes grow wide as you scan the room, "She really loves music," you hear (friend name) whisper to Kid. Your eyes stop on a black ebony piano, sitting conveniently in the middle of the room, you walk over to it and brush your fingers over the top of it and pull up the cover on the keys, you sit down, testing the notes, then you stop, (friend name) and Kid waiting for you to start, you close your eyes and rest your hands in the correct places and start playing, it's a song no one knows except (friend name). (friend name) leans against a wall, closing her/his eyes, smiling, Kid's shoulders relax and he sits next to you, taking in the beautiful melody.

Kid's POV

'(name)'s so symmetrical! And she can play the piano, I don't recognize the piece, but it's as beautiful as she is!' I thought as I took a seat next to her, 'So talented, perfect and beautiful' I think to myself.

Your POV

You could feel someone sit next to you, you know it's Kid but you're too absorbed in the music to look at him, you get to the fast part of the song, bad memories flash through your mind, and you stop abruptly, Kid jumps back a little in surprise, (friend name) opens her/his eyes slowly, understanding why you stopped so suddenly, Kid then breaks the silence, "That was a beautiful melody, may I ask of it's name?" Kid asks you smiling, "Bl...ck...Bacc...ara..." You mutter not making eye contact with him, "I'm sorry, what?" He asks you,

"Black Baccara, I composed it myself, it's my favorite rose..." You say to him, tears just about to flow out of your eyes, Kid sees you about to cry, he reaches his hand to you but (friend name) hugs you before Kid touches you. You cover your face and several tears fall from your eyes, and you whimper as you remember your father hitting you repeatedly, Kid's hand retracted away from you and he rubbed his arm, looking at you sadly, "Shh shh, it's okay (name)" Your weapon tries to soothe you.

"W-We should get to class, right Kid?" You lift your head up, face tear free, and a genuine smile forming on your face, Kid looks at you a little surprised, then smiles at you and grasps your hand, "We won't miss much, i'm sure Professor Stein is still teaching his dissecting class," He replies walking you out the door, (friend name) following close behind, "Huh?" You ask when you arrive in Class Crescent Moon, Kid's predictions were right, "NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DISSCECT IT PROFESSOR STEIN!" You scream at Professor Stein, "Hn? Oh it's the new kids, why not? Why can't I dissect it?" He asks you.

"IT'S ALMOST EXTINCT! AND IT'S SOO CUTE!" You exclaim banging your fists on the table, "Which is another reason I should dissect it." He says to you eyes gleaming with craziness, your eyes water and you slam your face onto the desk, bawling as (friend name) pats your back sweat dropping, "Is that the new kids?" You hear a boy with white hair wearing a hair band above you say, "Yeah, I guess they are, I mean it makes sense, because one of them isn't used to Professor Stein's dissecting classes every day, " A girl with ponytails in her hair, wearing the DWMA's school uniform.

'EVERY DAY?!' You think to yourself groaning out loud, "Don't worry, i'm sure you'll get used to it, when I was first in this class, I freaked out as much you did, they aren't really endangered, but if Professor Stein kept dissecting them, one day they might become extinct!." You hear a calm voice tell you, you turn around to a girl with a long black ponytail, and she was wearing a cream colored ninja outfit with a star on her right breast, "R-Really?" You ask, rubbing your (eye color) eyes.

"Yup!" The girl smiles, "I'm Tsubaki, weapon and partner of Black Star!" Tsubaki holds a hand out to you; you take it gingerly, "(Name), meister, and partner of (friend name)." You smile back, shaking her hand, "Hi! I'm Maka! One star meister, partner of Soul," The girl with pigtails, wearing the school uniform, next to Tsubaki holding her hand out to you, you smile and shake it, "Yo, i'm Soul," A guy with white hair and a hair band says, and you give him a high five, "You seem pretty cool, (name), wanna hang out with us some time?"

He asks smiling showing his shark like teeth, you blink not knowing what to say, you never had any other friends other than (friend name), "Well which is it?" Maka asks smiling, "Yes or no?" Tsubaki asks also smiling, slowly you return the smile, "Sure!" You exclaim, "Yay! New friends!" (Friend name) shouts, smiling hugely, "By the way, where is Black Star?" Soul asked Tsubaki, "Oh he said something about training harder," Tsubaki replied. A scalpel flies through the air, and it struck the wooden back of the seats, holding a piece of your hair, "GYAH!" You exclaim, "Quiet down, or else next time I won't miss," Professor Stein yells calmly, "Y-Yeah..." You murmur, sinking down in your seat.


End file.
